


Фиолетовый лось и магия кофеварки

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Какая-то херня происходит. Впрочем, как и всегда.





	Фиолетовый лось и магия кофеварки

**Название:** Каждому своя магия  
**Размер:** миди, около 7 тыс. слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс & Тони Старк  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, юмор, магический реализм, фэнтези  
**Вселенная:** MCU  
**Краткое содержание:** Какая-то херня происходит — как и всегда.

 

1.  
Утро Тони Старка начинается отнюдь не утром. Хорошо, если это будет за полдень, а еще лучше — в районе двух или трёх часов пополудни.  
Вставать раньше — только день себе портить. Потому что — сами понимаете. Если до шести утра паять плату для робота-помощника...  
Стив уходит на пробежку тоже в шесть. Врывается в мастерскую, бодр и свеж, обдает запахом чистоты, хватает не слишком трепетно и швыряет в кровать (или на диван). Если Тони смеет сопротивляться и сказать что-то против, то следом летят ещё и подушки, и одеяло, и — вдогонку — мотивирующий поцелуй в щеку или затылок (или куда там попадёт, но никогда — в губы, потому что это ж поцелуй на ночь, а если в губы, то Тони не выспится).  
И вот, Тони поднимается сегодня в хорошее время — в половине третьего, и, чувствуя себя настолько же бодрым, насколько отвратительно бодр бывает Стив в половине шестого утра, отправляется за первой кружкой кофе.  
Кофеварка уточняет у него человечьим голосом, как обычно ли ему или хочется извращений, и, узнав, что извращений не хочется, принимается шипеть, мурлыкать и напевать.  
Тони смотрит в окно — на мир вокруг башни. Мир огромен, башня огромна тоже, они с миром на одной волне...  
— Сэр, — опять говорит кофеварка, — тут сообщение. Вам. С пометкой "Чертовски важно."  
Тони раздраженно выдыхает: если кофеварка смела прервать свою работу ради этого чертовски важного сообщения, то оно, скорее всего, таковым и является (если не шутка Клинта).  
— Открывай, — велит кофеварке.  
Та выплевывает в кружку оставшуюся молочную пену и распахивает голографическую панель посреди столовой.  
В столовой делается полумрак, а панель сияет.  
Картинка мигает, мерцает, вертится, потом проступает: лес. Скорее всего, конечно, парк. Но рань безбожная, свет утренний глух и сер, кусты полнятся темнотой и туманом.  
Из кустов проламывается лось, большой и фиолетовый. Идёт, переставляя длинные ноги нетвёрдо. Рога у него тоже фиолетовые, но с бирюзовым отливом. И вот он идёт, все сильнее клонясь влево, а в левом боку у него дырка. Небольшая, но нехорошая, сочится кровью. Может даже, от экспансивной пули, потому что другие дырки, Тони знает, на этом лосе затягиваются вмиг. Или, по крайней мере, не кровоточат так долго.  
Лось всё идёт и клонится, клонится. Кровь капает. Капли прорастают незабудками, а те тут же начинают плакать росой. Плачут и плачут. Лось идёт. Камера с полминуты хорошенько показывает дырку в его боку, затем — стайку незабудок.  
А потом передние ноги у лося подламываются, и он тяжело опускается на колени — мосластые и широкие.  
Камера ещё разок показывает лося целиком, с его фиолеотово-бирюзовыми рогами, и снова — незабудки, уже не просто плачущие, а прямо-таки рыдающие.  
Картинка меркнет.  
— Что?.. Чего они хотят?! — выкрикивает Тони.  
— Ничего, сэр, никакие требования видео не сопровождали. Только предупреждение о том, что, цитирую, “скажешь хоть кому-то — он умрёт!”, — отвечает кофеварка. — Выпейте пока кофе, сэр. Мистер ДЖАРВИС анализирует запись. Ему потребуется приблизительно семь с половиной минут, чтобы предложить вам всю доступную информацию.  
Тони садится на табурет, под локоть его пихают и подсовывают кружку. Он её принимает.

***  
Стив Роджерс — и об этом мало кто знает — такой придурок.  
Из разряда: если микроволновка взорвалась, все сразу знают, кто виноват. Или, другой вариант: приносит Тони кофе из “Старбакса”, потому что кофе из “Старбакса” добыть — это немного подвиг, а просто запустить кофеварку (она чертовски умна) — никакой не подвиг.  
Как выяснилось гораздо позже, Стив полагает, что принести кофе откуда-нибудь — ритуал ухаживания. Но Тони-то он этого не говорит!  
И вот Тони второй месяц получает себе в мастерскую честно добытый посредством ежеутреннего подвига кофе, но никаких звоночков у него в голове так и не раздаётся. Он пьёт этот кофе в большой и искренней благодарности, и обдумывает, что нужно опять поработать с костюмом Кэпа, и нагрудник бы сделать покрепче так, чтобы притом не утяжелить...  
И ещё: нужно его куда-нибудь пригласить.  
Куда можно пригласить Капитана Америку?  
Тони думает, думает...  
Стив иногда сопровождает кофе маффинами, или кронатами, или хот-догами, или ещё чем-то вкусным и вредным, и такие дни у Тони самые любимые.  
Тони думает: нужно его куда-то сводить, прямо сегодня. Прямо немедленно. Потому что упустишь момент — и вот уже Капитан Америка окольцован какой-нибудь натуральной блондинкой, стопроцентной американкой, и отделен от всего мира белым заборчиком.  
Тони искренне решает пригласить, но что-то вечно случается.  
Или там нашествие гигантских и миролюбивых, но очень обнимашечных головоногих, или — Ричард Рид случайно запустил на Манхэттен гигантских бабочек. Или нечто такое, о чём потом вспоминать не хочется.  
В общем, почти два месяца утреннего кофе из “Старбакса” требуется Тони, чтобы сводить Стива в зоопарк.  
Почему-то зоопарк кажется Тони хорошей идеей.

***  
Тони сидит, вцепившись в обжигающую кружку холодеющими пальцами, и ждёт.  
Запах кофе вызывает теперь тошноту, и вот, думает Тони, теперь ведь его возненавидит. Теперь запах утреннего кофе будет ассоциироваться...  
— Полагаю, что это Йеллоустоунский заповедник, — сообщает ДЖАРВИС. — Запись сделана четыре часа назад с помощью оборудования "Старк Индастриз", поэтому я нашёл возможным считать геотеги и проложить маршрут до места. К сожалению, подробных карт этой зоны нет, поэтому координаты приблизительны с точностью до пяти миль.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо.  
Тони отодвигает кофе.  
— Смею предположить, сэр, что вам следует позавтракать. Поскольку похитители явно выразили запрет на информирование остальной команды и руководства, вы, по всей видимости, намерены отправиться на место событий в одиночестве. Я взял на себя смелость подготовить для вас необходимый набор медикаментов и продуктов питания, рюкзак ожидает вас в подобающем случаю автомобиле.  
— Спасибо. Я. Да. Я выезжаю немедленно.  
— Через какое время после вашего отъезда я должен направить извещения о происходящем агенту Коулсону?  
— Дай мне выехать за пределы города. Оттуда я полечу. Зарезервируй мне машину на въезде в заповедник. Не хотелось бы так явно заявлять о себе. Расчётное время прибытия?  
— Полагаю, при выбранном мной маршруте ваш путь займет четыре часа и десять минут.  
— Как он вообще там оказался?! Я тут самый быстрый, и я бы не сумел...  
Тони с усилием вливает в себя кофе — тот всё ещё горячий, очень сладкий и с очень большим количеством сливок. Этого ему хватит на сутки, решает. Всё равно сейчас в глотку ничто не полезет.  
Тони заскакивает в лифт и только там соображает, что на нём всё ещё пижамные штаны и старая растянутая футболка.  
Впрочем, ДЖАРВИС обо всём позаботится.

***  
Роджерс и зоопарк оказываются очень неприятным сочетанием.  
Просто, понимаете, зоопарк — это место, где животные сидят за решеткой.  
То есть это Роджерс так говорит.  
— Но, — возражает Тони. — Им ведь тут хорошо. У них огромные вольеры, для них созданы все условия. Тут даже нет решёток!  
Стив прислоняется к стеклу вольера. Из-за стекла на него настороженно смотрит "енот-полоскун обыкновенный, он же американский енот, лат. procyon lotor". Стив ему слабо кивает. Вид у енота встревоженный.  
— То, что нет решеток, ещё хуже, — говорит Стив, проводя ногтём по ударопрочному стеклу. — Лучше бы были, чтобы не забывать, где находишься. А то забудешь — и бьёшься о стекло.  
Енот подходит совсем близко.  
Тони отводит глаза. У ноги Стива цветут голубенькие такие цветочки, забыл их название, но где-то видел. Очень упорные — проросли прямо через асфальт.  
Тони думает: да, о клетках лучше, наверно, не забывать.

***  
У Тони в голове мерно бухает, а ДЖАРВИС отвечает за то, чтобы Тони не застрял в проклятых нью-йоркских пробках, не вмазался в фонарь или стену, не заблудился.  
Он бесконечно — целый час — едет сквозь этот город, через его грязные задворки, через узкие улочки неблагополучных кварталов. Весь этот час у него в голове продолжает биться — бум-бум-бум.  
Едва хватает терпения, чтобы загнать автомобиль в ожидающе распахнутые ворота какого-то гаража, и там же Тони быстро выхватывает рюкзак, смачивает горло водой из бутылки, о которой позаботился ДЖАРВИС (а ДЖАРВИС всю жизнь — и даже после жизни — заботится о Тони).  
Активирует броню. Летит.  
Наверняка попадет в новости, а Коулсон, скорее всего, уже в курсе. И...  
У Тони фора в час и десять минут.  
Часа и десяти минут должно хватить, чтобы со всем разобраться, а если не хватит, то команде он доверяет. Он боится только одного — не успеть.  
Рюкзак тяжелый, надежный, солидный. Его вес несколько успокаивает.  
Впрочем, Тони обступает броня, и вес чувствоваться перестаёт.  
Тони летит.

***  
После у Тони язык не поворачивается назвать фиаско с походом в зоопарк свиданием, но ведь...  
Тони хотел свидания.  
Тони мучительно думает, а Стив продолжает таскать кофе и, придурок, ничего не понимает и не замечает.  
Хорошо, решает Тони, свидание должно быть таким, чтобы было сразу понятно — именно оно. И чтоб у Роджерса тогда была возможность отказать Тони. Ну, чтобы никакого принуждения. Хотя Тони мучительно боится возможного отказа.  
Он выбирает ресторан сам, потому что это ведь его свидание, а не ДЖАРВИСА.  
— Эй, ДЖАРВИС, а ты ходишь на свидания? С какими-нибудь симпатичными молодыми искусственными интеллектами?  
ДЖАРВИС отвечает в том духе, что с удовольствием бы ходил, но Пятница — единственный в пределах Земли активный искусственный интеллект, равный ему по мыслительным возможностям. Однако, увы, ДЖАРВИС не в её вкусе. А больше-то никого и нет. Тони делается за ДЖАРВИСа грустно, как за себя самого.  
Но Стив... Стив!  
Тони выбирает "Ревью-кафе." Там роскошно настолько, что редко бывает людно. Там серебряные столовые приборы, инкрустированные слоновой костью, а блюда подбираются лично шеф-поваром для каждого гостя персонально, с учетом его вкусов и характера. У Стива просто не будет шанса не понять этот жест!  
Можно было бы ещё отправить приглашение на карточке с золотым обрезом, но Тони решает, что карточка слишком уж пугает. И просто пишет смс: "Поужинаем в "Ревью-кафе" сегодня?"  
И Стив, милый Стив, не раздумывая ни минуты, отвечает: "Хорошо. Это твоё кафе далеко от Башни? Я хотел прокатиться на мотоцикле. Могу тебя подхватить."  
Тони стонет в голос.

***  
Тони летит, потом снова летит, даже не смотрит по сторонам, даже не просит включить какую-нибудь веселенькую музычку, а внизу мелькает всё подряд и неясными пятнами. Управление давно отдано ДЖАРВИСу, так что и о маршруте думать не приходится.  
Потом — автомобиль. Тони узнают: у администратора парковки глаза делаются размером с блюдца и рука сама тянется к телефону.  
— Нет, — только говорит ему Тони. И рука тянуться перестаёт.  
Дальше Тони мчится сломя голову.  
Потом, когда дальше уже на автомобиле никак — впереди те самые приблизительные пять миль непроходимого леса — выходит и принюхивается. Крепко.  
— Да, — говорит ДЖАРВИСу, — он здесь был.  
И — бежит.  
Уже вечер, уже не слишком жарко, но бежать по прелой листве трудно, медленно. А лететь нельзя — броня не даёт чувствовать след. И за спиной рюкзак, а в руке — увесистый чемоданчик.  
Скорей. Скорей.  
Одно хорошо — _чувство_ его ведёт, не даёт ни на секунду усомниться, не позволяет ни на шаг отступить с пути.  
Скорей!  
Незабудки. Кругом теперь незабудки, крупные и мясистые, и уже не плачущие, а бодрые и крепкие. Напились кровушки. Тони их ненавидит.  
Тони останавливается и вглядывается в темноту леса там, где след теряется.  
Кустарник, какие-то лозы, лианы.  
А за ними…  
За ними, естественно, чёртова дыра. Нора. Пещера. В общем, чернота и неизвестность.  
Тони бросает чемоданчик и прищелкивает пальцами. Броня облепляет.  
— Сэр, вы собираетесь?..  
— Именно. Он там, я чувствую.  
— Это может быть…  
— Я знаю. Но он ранен. Он не должен ждать.  
ДЖАРВИС знает, когда нужно отступиться.  
— Хорошо. Я на связи, сэр.  
Тони раздвигает кусты и делает шаг. И ещё шаг. Темно.  
Что...  
Тут делается свет. Яркий, ослепляющий, чрезмерный. Он пробует попросить броню изменить поляризацию линз. Но что-то не то. Что-то не так.  
Он поднимает руки, обтянутые красной и золотой кожей, к лицу, которое тоже будто бы слегка чужое...  
Красно-золотые руки несёт к лицу, не защищенному никакой лицевой панелью. Смотрит на золотистые шарниры своих локтей и коленей, трогает свою грубую, гладкую, лаковую кожу, стоит нагой — золотой и алый, а потом над ним захлопывается крышка.  
Он, наверно, кричит.  
Он… сросся с бронёй?  
Он...

 

2.

Он так долго сидит в темноте, едва разбавленной огоньком реактора в груди, что ему кажется, будто перестало хватать воздуха. Но у него нет ДЖАРВИСа, чтобы запросить отчёт, и никто в ухо не скажет, что это всего лишь паническая атака. Поэтому бесконечно долго сохраняется интрига: то ли ему суждено задохнуться в этой непроницаемой чёрной коробке, то ли — не суждено, то ли ему вообще всё снится, а он просто не может проснуться.  
В темноте он ощупывает себя, и везде встречает лаковую твердую гладкость жучиных крылышек. Оно вроде и живое — прикосновения к себе вполне ощутимы, но приглушены, будто через целлофан. И в то же время он сам себе напоминает пластиковую куклу, Кена, и вдруг понимает: он теперь бронечеловек.  
Даже реактор в груди — и тот на самом деле не реактор, а просто какая-то часть тела, вроде светящейся приманки у глубоководной рыбы.  
Настоящий Железный человек, у него и сочления есть. И он даже чувствует, как они пощелкивают, будто бы слегка гудят при движениях.  
Поскольку он сидит в темноте и боится задохнуться, то эту новость он встречает с ужасом, но приглушенным, как и его осязание в этом новом бионическом теле.  
И тут крышку открывают, а его самого — вытряхивают.  
Тони бьётся о землю, но не слишком болезненно, торопливо подскакивает, чтобы как раз и словить крепкую, густую струю сладковатого газа откуда-то сверху. Так что он засыпает, не успев даже разглядеть, из чего и куда его вышвырнули.

***  
Их не-отношения настолько катастрофичны, что вряд ли могут сделаться ещё более нелепыми, и это весьма успокаивает.  
Поэтому Тони в конце концов поступает до безвкусного просто: он приглашает Стива к себе в спальню (не сообщая, что это — его спальня). И включает "Реальную любовь".  
— Вот, — говорит, когда Стив смотрит, как на школьной сцене целуются премьер-министр и его уже бывшая ассистентка. — Хочу, чтобы и мы так.  
— О, — отвечает Стив, будто до него только-только начало доходить. — Так и я хочу. Я же... вроде как... приношу тебе кофе по утрам... И...  
— А, — до Тони тоже начинает доходить. — Так вот что это было.  
В общем, всё просто и очень глупо.  
Но от того вовсе не делается неприятным или плохим.

***  
Тони просыпается.  
Светит солнце. Он более чем уверен, что это настоящее солнце, хотя неба он не видит, а видит только привычный потолок и краешек чего-то в окно.  
Тони — по-прежнему лаково-жучиный с ног до головы — обнаруживает себя в мастерской и в первый момент испытывает такое облегчение, что просто не может подняться с дивана. Ему, конечно, приснилось...  
А потом обнаруживает, что у мастерской не хватает стены — с трёх сторон есть, а с четвёртой стеклянный забор.  
Недоверчиво идёт и трогает рукой. За стеклом какие-то там деревья, лужайки, дорожки, солнце и небо. А он трогает эту прозрачную стену.  
Он так поражен, что долгое время не может думать ни о чём другом.  
Потом он возвращается на диван и оглядывается по сторонам. На одной стене трещина, ровно такая, какая у него в мастерской — очень неудачно испытывал костюм, вмазался в стену, и штукатурка треснула. Поскольку на голову она пока не падала, то ничего для устранения трещины Тони делать не стал. Вторая стена — та, на которой он обычно разглядывает чертежи. Она белая и ровная.  
Верстак — ровно его верстак. На нём всё разбросано совершенно так, как он оставил это вчера.  
Третья стена — та, что с окном. От пола и до потолка, и слегка затененным. Тони к нему подходит, а за окном нет тридцати этажей вниз и Нью-Йорка со всех сторон.  
Во все стороны там луга, и какой-то кустарник, и что-то ещё...  
И тогда Тони осеняет: он в зоопарке.  
"Ну нет, думает, когда со мной мои инструменты, я тут у вас надолго не задержусь. Нет, спасибо. У вас хорошо, но мне ещё нужно найти Стива..."  
И опять смотрит на свои руки. Не может не смотреть. Двигает пальцами, и их сочления трутся друг о друга и тихонько щелкают.

***  
Стив Роджерс — не какой-то там обычный патриот-суперсолдат, а целый себе упертый патриотичный лось. К тому же фиолетовый.  
Понимайте как хотите, а Тони никак не понимает.  
Это выше его понимания.

***  
Тони хватает паяльник, потому что паяльник — самый любимый его инструмент. Соединяет несоединимое и вдыхает жизнь туда, где прежде ее даже не предполагалось.  
С помощью паяльника Тони мог бы творить миры.  
Паяльник переламывается в его пальцах.  
И оказывается пластиковым муляжом.  
Тони неверяще смотрит на него, потом неверяще думает: "И что, я мог решить, что они идиоты и сами мне сюда всё притащат..."  
Он хватает вещи одну за другой и легко перемалывает своими бронепальцами. Предметы крошатся пластиковыми хлопьями, и в конце концов он хватает верстак и швыряет в окно.  
Верстак отскакивает от бронированной поверхности и переламывается пополам.  
В окно на Тони безнадёжно смотрит лось. Фиолетовый.  
Зоопарк.

***  
Тони придумывает планы — один за другим. Никакой из них реализовать не выйдет, но его мозги просто не могут остановиться. Крутятся и вертятся, и порождают идеи одна другой безумней.  
Он думает, что надо пробить потолок — над вольером Стива потолка нет. Вольер Стива вообще уходит в горизонт и бесконечность, насколько из своей клетки может разглядеть Тони. С одной стороны Стивов загон тоже отделен непробиваемым забором, но вот дальше там только луга и леса. Что-то очень большое. Наверно, там много еды и мест, чтобы гулять и спать. И...  
Идеальное место для огромного лося.  
Ещё Тони обнаруживает, что везде цветут и цветут синие противные незабудки.  
А Стив — лось — в эти свои места для гуляния и сна не уходит. Он стоит, упершись рогами в стеклянный забор, и видно, как бугрятся его мышцы.  
“Тупое животное”, — наверно, думают те, кто их сюда запер.  
Тупое животное.  
Тони им восхищается.

***  
Остается только смириться с тем, что твой бойфренд — та ещё скотина.  
Впрочем, Стив, хотя этой своей пикантной особенности и не скрывает, делиться информацией и объясняться не торопится, а вообще склонен делать вид, что — ничего необычного.  
Просто иногда — чаще в полнолуния, но, бывает, и после особенно напряженных миссий, — он садится на мотоцикл и уезжает. Ему подходит любой достаточно крупный парк, но лес однозначно нравится больше. Там он может всю ночь шататься в этой своей фиолетовой шкуре, а вокруг собираются мыши, белки, еноты, какая-то ещё лесная мелочь, и что-то он им делает хорошее, видимо, потому что они его совершенно не боятся, а стараются потереться о него боками или вскарабкаться на спину, и тогда он идёт, всеми облепленный, пока не выбредет на какую-нибудь поляну, чтобы там спокойно заснуть до утра.  
Он оборотень, но вполне себя контролирует и всегда просыпается человеком.  
К тому же он может и вовсе не обращаться, но обращаться и шататься по лесам ему нравится больше. Это каким-то образом удовлетворяется какие-то его глубинные потребности в чём-то — Тони не понимает ни черта. Но окей.  
Тони всё готов принять без объяснений, на голую веру, но одно его интригует до нестерпимого зуда в мозгах: почему фиолетовый-то?

***  
Тони выясняет, что один настоящий предмет в этой фальшивой мастерской всё же имеется: кофеварка.  
Она вполне себе настоящая и готова производить кофе в любых количествах. Ради эксперимента Тони заваривает пятнадцать чашек подряд, а потом устаёт.  
Это, правда, неразговорчивая кофеварка, но она явно работает на принципах куда более передовых, чем та, что стоит у Тони на кухне. Тони нигде не видит электропроводки. Кофеварка просто стоит и варит кофе по щелчку пальцев.  
Очевидно, что похитители Тони сочли, что кофе является для него жизненно необходимым продуктом, и решили этой радости его не лишать. Кстати, кофе вкусен.  
Тони одного не понимает: почему Стив не обернётся обратно.  
Возможно, решает, не способен: точно так же, как Тони из бронечеловека не может опять сделаться человеком в броне, Стив не может перестать был диковинным фиолетовым лосем.  
Стены тут звукоизолированы, но почему-то Тони кажется, что Стив, запрокидывая увенчанную рогами голову, протяжно и отчаянно ревёт от невозможности перестать быть животным и покинуть клетку.  
А потом — потом — в зоопарк приходят посетители.

***  
Ровно так же, как Стив не желает ничего пояснять относительно своей неистовой лосиной сущности, Тони отказывается говорить о кофеварке.  
Кофеварку так и зовут — Кофеваркой, но, разумеется, с большой буквы и с большим почтением.  
Кофеварка — плод ночного похмелья и мечтаний об идеальном кофе.  
Тони может сказать: всему виной головная боль. И скотч, выпитый накануне, но не в таком количестве, чтобы уж совсем освинеть. И ещё: кофеварки глупы и требуют слишком много его внимания тогда, когда его внимание и без того нетвёрдое — самым ранним утром, а тогда потребность в кофе является жизненной.  
Почему самые тяжелые минуты своей жизни Тони должен тратить на миндальничанье с безмозглой кухонной техникой?  
И через какое-то время на кухне появляется Кофеварка, мягко осведомляется, хочет ли Тони кофе "как обычно", и Тони наконец узнаёт, что есть в жизни счастье.  
Ну а то, что Кофеварка любит классическую оперу (скорее Верди, чем Перголези) и на досуге разгадывает кроссворды — так уж не Тони судить о чужих нравах.

***  
Утомившись упираться рогами в забор, Стив нарезает нервные, торопливые круги по своему загону, никогда не отдаляясь, а потом ложится у той стены, которая — окно клетки Тони, и так лежит.  
Посетители зоопарка тычут в стекло пальцами.  
Тони отворачивается, но чувствует, как ему в спину смотрят.  
Поворачивается обратно и сам начинает пялиться в лица. Лица совершенно нечеловеческие.  
Посетители зоопарка двуноги и двуруки, но их тела вытянуты и пропорциями напоминают эльфов из последней экранизации “Властелина колец”, а лица бледны, безносы, большие глаза без ресниц обведены темными тенями, и сами — одна сплошная радужка, без белка.  
Так могли бы выглядеть пришельцы, и вероятно, пришельцы они и есть — с позиции землян, разумеется.  
Среди них много детей.  
Те прижимаются своими безносыми лицами к стеклу, плющат их и выглядят смешно и мило, если бы только Тони не сидел в клетке.  
Многие из посетителей старательно закидывают в загон к Стиву какую-то траву. И очень огорчаются, что он не подхватывается её тут же съесть. Стив же обессиленно лежит, привалившись боком к стене, и тяжело дышит. Если бы Тони не видел, что его левый бок совершенно цел, то испугался бы, что тот страдает от боли или вообще умирает.  
Но нет.  
Тони эти существа, что характерно, ничего в клетку не кидают.  
А потом Тони вроде как... разряжается?  
Голова начинает кружиться, руки слабеют.  
Дыхание требует усилия...

***

Стив Роджерс не понимает некоторых простых вещей. Впрочем, Тони тоже, но для них со Стивом понятие простых вещей в корне различается.  
Стива смущают чрезмерно умные кофеварки, а Тони — почему любовь такая сложная штука.  
Столько условностей!  
Причем условностей, о которых Тони сообщают все вокруг, но ни разу — сам Стив.  
Например, если бы не Наташа, откуда бы Тони вспомнил про первую годовщину их со Стивом отношений?  
И если бы не Коулсон, как сумел бы выбрать для Стива подарок — неброский, не слишком дорогой, не слишком антикварный набор для бритья?  
Стив же справляется со всем этим тяжким грузом любовных отношений будто бы играючи, но вот суть микроволновки не понимает.  
Почему, говорит, то, что можно разогреть на сковороде, должно быть разогрето где-то ещё?  
Но они со Стивом — общими усилиями команды — как-то справляются.

***  
Тони нехорошо. Он смотрит на свою грудь, в которой синим огоньком мигает фальшивый реактор, а тот совсем слаб и болезнен.  
Тони не то чтобы паникует.  
Да. Тони паникует.

3.  
Наташа как раз принимает душ.  
Душ — это то, что по-настоящему важно, поэтому она всегда злится, если кто-то смеет прервать это в высшей степени важное занятие. Душ — не только чистота, но ещё и возможность сделать для себя и своего тела хорошее. С этим у Наташи обычно проблема: её работа по сути своей для тела мало хорошего предлагает.  
Наташа говорит:  
— Что, так срочно?  
Конечно, уже вытирается — торопливо, но тщательно, чтобы под тактическим костюмом не случилось потёртостей и раздражения.  
— Полагаю, что так и есть, агент Романов, — подтверждает ДЖАРВИС. — Мистер Старк велел сообщить новость команде, когда он пересечёт границу города. Это произошло минуту назад.  
— Что за новость?  
— Капитан Роджерс ранен и похищен, агент. Мистер Старк, разумеется...  
— Отправился его спасать! В одиночку!  
— Таково было требование похитителей.  
Наташа с раздражением отбрасывает полотенце и бежит в раздевалку за костюмом.

***  
Тони не умирает. Он думал: всё, конец, а фиолетовый лось Стив бился в окно, стучал по нему рогами и, возможно, опять ревел. Но вбежали длинные гуманоиды в чём-то, напоминающем рабочие робы, споро подхватили Тони под руки (и совершенно его не опасались, сволочи), подвели к стене и нажали на какую-то прежде незамеченную панель.  
Показалась стандартного совершенно вида розетка с воткнутой в неё такой же стандартной вилкой. От вилки шёл провод, и этот провод сунули Тони в область реактора.  
— Да охренеть! — с чувством сообщил Тони, которому тут же стало становиться лучше и лучше. — Я не только бронечеловек. Я ещё и на батарейках работаю!  
Что означало, в общем, не лучшую вещь: никуда Тони от розетки не денется, если каждые сутки ему придётся подзаряжаться. В сущности, он привык к тому, что работает на батарейке — но это была высокотехнологичная и почти идеальная батарейка, которую он обычно-то и не замечал.  
А здесь — он потрогал торчащий из груди провод — он будто бы обратно в Афганистан возвратился. Только что тяжелая коробка электрогенератора не оттягивает руку.  
Он обернулся к окну и помахал Стиву рукой — чтобы тот видел, что умирать Тони всё ещё не намерен.  
Лось замер.  
Лось разглядывал Тони с такой жадностью, что Тони в который раз задумался над вопросом о том, сколько в Стиве от лося и в лосе — от Стива.

***  
Тони как-то решил, что их со Стивом отношениям не хватает остроты: никто из них всё ещё не признался в любви на крыше рушащегося небоскреба или там дне кипящего океана. Лучшее, на что мог рассчитывать в таких ситуациях Тони: строгий, звонкий от напряжения голос Стива, требующий соблюдать меры безопасности, не лезть под пули и зря не рисковать жизнью. В ответ Стив всегда имел счастье и возможность получить отборную ругань. Настолько отборную, что некоторые выражения потом ещё с неделю с огромным удовольствием смаковал Клинт.  
Им не хватало и всей этой слюнявой романтики: никаких конфет в форме сердечек и ванильного секса с участием шоколада и зефира.  
Секс, нужно признать, у них бывал в основном внезапный, довольно бурный и неловкий, и в самых неподходящих местах. Или — гораздо реже — вдумчивый и медленный, и не столько секс даже, а взаимное неторопливое исследование с составлением мысленных карт родинок и веснушек.  
Тони устраивала их со Стивом сексуальная жизнь. Несексуальная часть жизни тоже была хороша.  
Острота же преимущественно обеспечивалась миссиями и никакого отношения к романтике или сексу не имела.

***  
На второй день аншлага у их со Стивом клеток уже нет, а есть постоянная умеренно любопытная толпа. Эта толпа делает фотографии на фоне (о, похоже, тяга к селфи — генетическая особенность всех гуманоидов вне зависимости от планеты и происхождения), продолжает пытаться подкормить Стива и о чем-то рядом с клетками возбужденно говорит, но слов не разобрать. Это довольно странно, учитывая, что при ближайшем рассмотрении клетка Тони оказывается вовсе не наглухо законсервированной. Забор заканчивается, но между забором и потолком комнаты есть ещё солидная щель — по всей видимости, для обеспечения доступа воздуха. Так что, предполагает Тони, есть некий звукоизолирующий барьер. Ради эксперимента — и уже не обращая внимания на эту толпу, Тони берёт с верстака муляж материнской платы и в эту щель швыряет. Муляж спокойно покидает пределы комнаты и падает на землю за стеклянным барьером. Отлично. Только звукоизоляция. Впрочем, щель слишком узкая для того, чтобы Тони сумел через нее выбраться.  
Тони продолжает думать дальше.  
Какая-то девчонка (Тони думает, что это девчонка, потому что это невысокий и особенно хрупкий ребёнок с длинными волосами и намеком на грудь под тонкой обтягивающей водолазкой) внимательно следит за Тони.  
Тони ей подмигивает — ну, она, в конце концов, заплатила деньги! (или — вероятно — заплатила деньги). Девчонка продолжает наблюдать, потом подходит и поднимает с земли муляж платы. Внимательно разглядывает.  
Тони смотрит на девчонку.  
Девчонка сует плату в карман.  
А потом из кармана быстро достает коробочку — Тони полагает, что это телефон или фотоаппарат, или всё сразу — и ловко швыряет в щель между забором и потолком. Тут же отворачивается и делает вид, что ничего не было. И быстро уходит.  
Тони растерянно поднимает коробочку.  
О да. Это телефон. Ведь даже если телефон будет выглядеть гусеницей или там яичницей, он его всё равно признает.  
У Тони нюх на технику и технологии. Пусть и инопланетные.

***  
Наташа обнаруживает, что не одна она зла, и расстроена, и обеспокоена.  
Как минимум — Клинт. Клинт никогда особенно не умел скрывать свои эмоции, но, как он считает, лучникам это вовсе и не нужно.  
Коулсон же скрывает накрепко. Наташе потребовалось пять лет, чтобы догадаться — Коулсон имеет привычку использовать ручку как закладку для бумаг только в минуты душевных волнений. В остальное время ручка обычно покоится в узком стильном пенале.  
Очевидно, что на этот раз Коулсон обеспокоен.  
Беннер обеспокоен тем более, уж Беннера-то можно читать как раскрытую книгу. Можно даже не читать, а просто оценить цветовую гамму. Чем зеленее, тем тревожнее. Легкотня.  
Сейчас Беннер зеленоват.  
— Роджерс ранен и пропал, Старк пропал вслед за ним. ДЖАРВИС не может отследить сигнал никакими доступными ему способами. У нас есть точка, в которой, вероятно, всё и произошло. Вылетаем, — сообщает Коулсон и вынимает ручку из вороха бумаг. Сует в нагрудный карман, что вовсе уж недобрый знак.  
Наташа кивает, принимая к сведению.  
На месте разберёмся, полагает.  
Обычно нет смысла переживать над тем, что в данный момент нельзя изменить.

***  
Тони не снятся сны.  
Он понимает это на третью ночь. Он просто закрывает глаза, а через некоторое время — открывает. Он будто бы просто отключается, а под кожей продолжает зудеть такое _электрическое ощущение_ , будто бы он — поставленный на подзарядку телефон, и это — пугающее ощущение.  
Он теперь не ждёт слабости и помутнения в голове, а просто втыкает себе в грудь провод и отправляется спать. Длина провода позволяет, и он спит на полу у "окна", привалившись к нему спиной, а с другой стороны спит, привалившись, лось. Стив никогда особенно не распространялся насчёт своего самоощущения в шкуре, но Тони догадывается: лосём Стив не особенно сообразителен и явно не ощущает себя человеком. Мало что понимает, но много чего чувствует. И вот когда за спиной холодная поверхность стекла, но с другой его стороны спит, привалившись, лось Стив, Тони делается чуточку спокойней.  
Впрочем, он ведь не видит теперь снов.  
На третьи сутки он окончательно разбирается с инопланетным телефоном. Тот по-прежнему работает в соответствии с волновым принципом передачи информации, но вот её кодировка принципиально иная, чем в известные Тони земные методы. Он даже и не надеется её освоить — он не намерен провести за стеклом ещё даже неделю, и ему чрезвычайно не хватает ДЖАРВИСа. Но.  
Он не понимает и языка, но как-то умудряется найти и открыть карту. Она непривычная, трехмерная и полная мельчайших подробностей, но именно благодаря ей Тони осознаёт масштабы зоопарка. Почему-то кажется, что достаточно покинуть его пределы, и всё само по себе как-то разрешится. Это вредное ощущение. Тони исследует мир за пределами зоопарка и решает, что красные значки в виде платформ с молниями рядом — порталы, но почему так решает, объяснить не может. Он просто надеется добраться до одного из них. А там…  
Он затверживает карту наизусть и с помощью обломка паяльника разбирает устройство на части.  
Тони находит источник питания, он почти совершенен — это пластинка толщиной с ноготь, мягкая и гибкая, серебристая. Немного напоминает ртуть в твёрдом состоянии, но куда более пластична и очень крепка. Пластинка, думает Тони, позволит ему бежать.  
Он знает, как на коленках, с помощью вот этих вот пластиковых муляжей, пластинки и огромной удачи получить бутилкаучук и как сделать для него детонатор — оказывается, в его тюрьме есть всё необходимое для подрывной деятельности. Бутилкаучук неудобен — не слишком предсказуем и не очень стабилен, и Тони не уверен, что сделает его достаточное количество, но...  
План, который постепенно складывается, лучше всех тех безумных идей, посещавших Тони в первый день плена.  
Но вот в чем проблема: он ведь зависит от розетки.  
А что, если энергия внезапно кончится? Он ничем толком в этой клетке не занят, не бегает и не прыгает, но к концу дня делается вял и отключается, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Что, если даже бег потребует от него слишком большого напряжения?  
Он сидит и смотрит через стекло на Стива. Стив сидит с другой стороны и тоже на него смотрит. Тони пробовал писать пальцем на стекле слова, но лосиное зрение, очевидно, не приспособлено для чтения. Или, может, лосиный мозг не разбирает букв.  
Поэтому Тони просто прикладывает ладонь к стеклу, а Стив с другой стороны прижимается к ладони щекой.  
Стив выглядит всё хуже и хуже. Он, может, умирает от тоски.  
Тони думает, что у него нет ни времени, ни шанса на ошибку.  
Его даже не беспокоит толком его лаковое бионическое тело — только связанные с его особенностями проблемы.  
— Иди поешь, — говорит Тони Стиву, но тот, конечно, не слышит. Хотя пробует отвечать — шевелятся большие мягкие губы.  
На боках чётко выделяются рёбра.  
— Ешь, — настойчиво повторяет Тони, прекрасно осознавая тщетность слов. — Ешь, для побега нам понадобятся силы.  
Лось ещё некоторое время задумчиво шевелит губами, а потом разворачивается и идёт жевать траву.  
Тони моргает.

***  
Поляна как поляна.  
Ничего в ней нет особенного, хотя и сама Наташа, и сам Коулсон лично, и еще десятка два трудолюбивых одинаковых агентов ЩИТа облазили её вдоль и поперек, потрогали, понюхали и почти даже облизнули каждую травинку на этой поляне.  
Кусты и какое-то аномальное количество цветущих растений, а так — ничего.  
ДЖАРВИС утверждает, что Тони обнаружил на этой поляне пещеру и вошёл в неё, после чего связь прервалась.  
Никакой пещеры здесь нет.  
ДЖАРВИС продемонстрировал видеозапись, на которой фиолетовый олень, пошатываясь, бредет именно по этой поляне, а у его копыт расцветают незабудки.  
Стив Роджерс — огромный фиолетовый олень. Что ж, эту новость Наташе предстояло ещё долго переваривать, но она отложила это открытие до лучших времён.  
ДЖАРВИС не сумел установить личности похитителей: что ж, если пещера действительно существовала и была, по предположению Коулсона, межпространственным порталом, то и похитители могли быть не с этой, а с той стороны.  
Ничего странного.  
Наташа ещё раз окинула взглядом поляну и поняла, что тут делать нечего — разве что покорно ждать. А ждать можно до скончания века.

***  
Тони попробовал ещё раз, очень внятно подумал: "Нужно хорошенько есть и спать, чтобы потом, когда придётся бежать, делать это изо всех сил."  
Лось поднял морду от травы и повел ухом.  
"Молодец, — внятно подумал Тони. — Хороший Стив."  
Лось пошевелил губами. Возможно, что-то ответил.  
И Тони решил: ну, телепатия. Чего только не бывает в жизни. Может, это и не телепатия в общепринятом смысле. Возможно, какая-то эмоциональная связь?  
Лось ел и ел, и видно было, что делает он это без энтузиазма, но с очевидным старанием.  
Тони еще раз Стива мысленно похвалил и в раздумьях уставился на кофеварку.  
Та приветственно заурчала и замигала своим табло.  
Тони ещё раз моргнул: телепатическая связь со Стивом была в некотором роде естественна и закономерна, но вот телепатическая связь с кофеваркой?  
— Одну чашечку кофе? — неуверенно попросил он.  
"Пожалуйста", — загорелось табло.  
Чашечка кофе появилась через минуту.  
Кофе был превосходен. И, надо же, ни в какое сравнение не шёл с первыми опытами этой конкретной кофеварки.  
— Значит, ты учишься. Ты живая?  
Кофеварка промолчала.  
— Ладно.  
Кофеварка с внутренним автономным элементом питания, навыками телепатии и способностью к самообучению. Может, и не совсем живая, но близко.  
Тони собирался ведь её разобрать на части.  
А теперь стало неловко.

***  
Однажды Стив Роджерс приглашает Тони на ночную прогулку. И _ночная прогулка_ произнесена с такой явственной значительностью и торжественностью, что Тони только уточняет, взять ли ему спрей от комаров и ошейник от блох. Ведь лоси должны быть довольно блохастыми животными.  
— У меня никогда ничего не чесалось, — пожимает плечами Стив.  
И вот: ночь. Луна полная, яркая, маслянистая, но Тони уже знает, что на животную часть Стива она никак не влияет. То ли потому, что он не волк и не нуждается в вое на луну, то ли потому, что это — выдумки писателей-фантастов.  
А лосём Стив огромен. Тони кажется, что лоси не должны быть такими здоровенными, хотя и обычные — не фиолетовые — они те ещё зверюги. Тони про них в последнее время очень много читает. Поэтому на прогулку прихватил мешок моркови и немного соли.  
Лосём Стив хоть и огромен, но деликатен. Он склоняется перед Тони, предлагая почесать рога и лоб, а потом опускается на колени и вроде как приглашает устроиться на его спине.  
Это странно. Это чертовски странно. Это и похоже, и не похоже на катание на лошади. Лошадь мельче, быстрее и куда более нервная.  
А Стив медлителен, надёжен, спокоен.  
Тони тоже делается спокойным. Луна светит так ярко, что в её свете всё кажется чередованием белого и чёрного, и тишина стоит такая оглушительная, что от редкого треска веток под копытами Тони вздрагивает, а потом снова погружается в безмолвие и покой.  
Тихо, незаметно, тоже как-то деликатно вокруг собираются мелкие лесные звери — мыши, хомяки, хорьки, еноты…  
Тони прижимается к широкой шее и вдыхает крепкий запах шерсти и леса.

***  
— Как мы должны спасать людей, которые вообще чёрт знает где пропали? — восклицает с солидной долей отчаяния Клинт. — Вон, во вселенной, говорят, множество миров. И если наши парни прошли через межпространственный портал, то где их теперь искать?!  
— Можно попробовать отследить по остаточным следам, сигнатурам... — бормочет Брюс. — Но это всё требует времени. Мне нужно нормальное оборудование. Мне нужна помощь коллег. Нужна Фостер, а ещё, возможно, Рид...  
— Организуем, — коротко обещает Коулсон. Но смысл в том, что Наташе и Клинту совершенно нечем себя занять и не на что отвлечься.  
А безделье — худшее из наказаний, когда пропадают небезразличные люди. Наташа предпринимает ещё одну попытку чем-нибудь себя занять и лезет в кусты.  
В кустах ничего примечательного нет, только прыскает в траву мышь.  
И везде эти синенькие цветочки, слишком милые, чтобы нравиться Наташе. Но они, следует признать, как раз в духе Роджерса.

***  
Тони кормят трижды в день, а к кофе ему полагаются печеньки, которые появляются у кофеварки в любой момент, стоит только о них подумать.  
Тони старается не размышлять над тем, что, возможно, все его мысли давно прочитаны, проанализированы и ничего у него не выйдет.  
Но его никто не бьёт, никто не мешает заниматься тем, чем он занимается, и вскоре он забывает про то, что за стеклом — толпы зевак. Ему тут тихо и спокойно, и кофе столько, что хоть залейся им с головой, и еда ничего, безвкусная, но вполне съедобная и питательная, но он не понимает тогда смысла пищи: зачем ему что-то есть, если энергию он получает из розетки?  
Тони работает, не отвлекается.  
Он проводит мысленный эксперимент: вдруг вместо печенек можно материализовать зажигалку, зажигалка очень бы ему помогла. Но кофеварка, похоже, умеет производить только кофе и печеньки. Ничего, древние дикие предки человека обходились без зажигалок, и Тони обходится тоже.  
К ночи, когда зеваки исчезают, а спать хочется нестерпимо, у Тони есть приличный кусок бутилкаучука — унции полторы точно, и даже некоторое грубое подобие фитиля из куска наволочки. Искру он...  
Он втыкает в грудь проводок и прижимается спиной к стеклу. На другой стороне укладывается спать Стив.  
"Я люблю тебя," — успевает подумать Тони.

***  
Наташа терпеть не может быть бессмысленной.  
Клинт не переносит любое безделье.  
Коулсон не любит сталкиваться с ситуациями, из которых следует, что он не господь бог.  
Один Брюс Беннер активно занят и не мается тем, что время идёт.

***  
Тони ощущает любовь Стива, пусть тот обычно и скуп на слова.  
Любовь Стива проявляется в том, как Тони может прижиматься к его могучей лосиной шее. В том, как Стив лежит с ним рядом ночью, осторожно уместив руку на талии Тони. В этом самом кофе с утра. В том, что Стив знает: не требуется ничего объяснять.  
Есть любовь, а дальше-то всё само становится понятно. Но если потребуется, он скажет. Прямо и откровенно.  
Тони ощущает себя счастливым, но это не эйфория. Это то, что вроде как постоянно стоит за плечом и в нужное время просто мягко напоминает о себе.  
Тони терпеть не может тех людей и те обстоятельства, которые воруют его собственное чувство счастья за плечом.  
И тех, кто смеет обижать Стива.  
Стив любит Тони, это просто и понятно.

***  
Тони просыпается, смотрит за стекло на толпы людей и понимает, что не хочет человеческих жертв. Значит, придётся ждать целый день до того момента, когда люди разойдутся. У Тони будет целых полчаса до сна. Или, может, следовало бы подзарядиться заранее.  
Или.  
В кофеварке есть элемент питания.  
Кофеварка приветливо мигает синим экранчиком.  
Она сообразительная и всегда готова сделать Тони приятное, хоть и не живая по-настоящему. Тони её искренне жаль.  
Она так похожа на Кофеварку, которая наверняка уже заждалась в башне и со скуки разгадала все доступные кроссворды. Если кто-нибудь догадался снабдить её газетами.  
Тони искренне жаль.  
Он так и говорит:  
— Ты очень милая и добрая кофеварка. И умная. И поэтому мне очень жаль, но мне нужно отсюда выбраться. Мне придётся разобрать тебя на части. Мне нужен дополнительный источник питания, чтобы не отключиться на ходу. Понимаешь?  
Кофеварка мигает, мигает...  
А потом, внезапным образом, на экранчике загорается "Возьми моё сердце. Мне не жалко." И это по-настоящему жутко.  
Теперь Тони станет убийцей кофеварки, да?  
Но отступаться теперь, когда впереди забрезжило?  
Он достает свою импровизированную отвёртку.  
Он работает до самого вечера, не отвлекаясь, потому что прежде ему не приходилось разбирать кофеварки куском пластмассы, притом навязчиво возвращаясь к мысли, что делает ей больно. Он старался сделать всё быстро...  
Но всё равно чувствовал себя убийцей.

4.

Лось Стив знал, что он лось.  
Знал, что человек, который ему важен — Тони.  
Вот и всё, что знал лось.  
Остальное он только ощущал, и сильнее всего было ощущение безнадежности замкнутого пространства, тоски и горя разлуки.  
Лось Стив часто ревел от этого горя, а единственным утешением было спать рядом с человеком Тони, пусть и без возможности до него дотронуться.  
Но лось Стив верил, что скоро человек Тони за ним придёт.

***  
У Тони было полчаса.

***  
Брюс думал, что близок к прорыву, и Рид утверждал, что у них всё получится.  
Ассистентка Джейн Фостер, мисс Дарси, утомленно прикорнула за столом и теперь не отвлекала болтовнёй в ответственные моменты, но в напряженной тишине работать было тоже не слишком уютно.  
Брюс надеялся, что не ошибается и из-за его ошибки его друзья не пострадают.

***  
Тони разделил пластид на две части и прикрепил один кусок на "окно", а другой — на забор.  
Громко приказал Стиву: "Отойди".  
Ему нужна была теперь хорошая искра, а он впервые в жизни высекал её из камня на комок ниток, надерганых из подушки. Он чувствовал себя глупым и неловким.  
У него было полчаса.

***  
Брюс отслеживал время: почти сутки от момента исчезновения. Много. Очень много.  
— В параллельных вселенных время идёт иначе, — попытался обнадёжить Рид. — Тебе это известно. На той стороне могла пройти минута.  
— Или годы. Сотни лет.  
— Или сотни лет, да.

***  
Лось Стив испугался, но не за себя, а за человека.  
Лось Стив прыгнул в образовавшуюся дыру, чтобы удостовериться, что человек жив.  
Человек был жив, и вскочил ему на спину, и крикнул:  
— Беги.  
И Стив побежал, выпрыгнув через другую дыру, а руки человека крепко вцепились в его шерсть на загривке и направляли.  
Стив бежал, за ним бежали тоже, кричали и чего-то требовали.  
Но в клетку он не возвратится.  
И Тони не отпустит.

***  
У Тони в ушах ветер свистит: он и не знал, что лось Стив может двигаться с такой чудовищной скоростью.  
И вот они несутся, и Тони, который лихорадочно припоминает карту, только успевает дергать Стива — а ведь он посредственный наездник. Но это же Стив.  
Стив его понимает. Вот о чём думает Тони.  
А должен — о том, что их догонят. Рано или поздно. Это мир разумных жертвенных кофеварок и самовозникающих на тарелке печенек. Мир, который сделал Тони бронечеловеком.  
Они мчатся, и Тони думает, что если и поймают, то не убьют и мучить не будут тоже. Сознательно, по крайней мере. А вот если жить день за днём в клетке и видеть, как в такой же клетке мучается несвободой и неспособностью прикоснуться Стив…  
Они мчатся.  
Тони кажется, будто они со Стивом слились в одно, будто Стив даже не читает его мысли, нет. Будто у них одна общая мысль на двоих и не нужно даже дергать короткую густую шерсть.  
Вокруг всё сливается в темное непрекращающееся нечто.  
Тони страшно, что они не успеют. Тони кипит от безумного возбуждения. Тони вцепляется в Стива, а Стив мчит. И вот сейчас, в этот момент, Тони внезапно счастлив.  
А потом их догоняют.

***  
Свадьба, уверяет Пеппер, должна быть.  
Потому что в наше время… В наше время глава международной корпорации не может просто так встречаться с символом Америки и не сделать из того честного человека. Ну, насколько Тони её мысль понимает.  
Но вот какая штука: им со Стивом хорошо. Стив примерно раз тысячу спасал жизнь Тони, а Тони в долгу не остался. Не то чтобы они вели счёт. Они уже просто не могут быть ближе.  
Наверно.  
Стив, опять же, не торопится стать “честным человеком” и никакого желания вступить в законный брак не выражает.  
Но Пеппер настойчива. Она утверждает, что безнадежно испорченное реноме Тони сделается чище, лучше, приятнее, если Тони станет семейным человеком. А то все, видите ли, подозревают, что он использует честного и порядочного парня.  
Это херня.  
Это полная херня.  
Ничего не стоит кольцо на пальце, когда ты этого человека на руках выносил из зоны взрыва. Ничего оно не стоит, когда у тебя однажды руки были по локоть в его крови.  
Пеппер соглашается, только…  
Тони думает, что существует проклятие свадьбы. Это когда кто-то обязательно умирает прямо на ней. Или — после всё идёт псу под хвост, и через полгода брак приходится расторгать. И ещё три года длится бракоразводный процесс. Или кто-нибудь начинает пить, а дети потом вынуждены жить с алкоголиком и зарабатывать психологические травмы одну за другой (не то чтобы Стив с Тони планировали завести детей; не с их образом жизни).  
Брак — херня.  
Но Пеппер меняет тактику и приходит к Стиву. Она — натуральная абьюзерша, так ведь?

***  
Огромная белая фигура — тонкая и изящная, но в своём изяществе куда более крупная, чем Стив.  
Она просто вырастает на пути, и Стив замирает как вкопанный. Тони тоже цепенеет. Он думает: но как же так. Думает: они со Стивом имеют право быть вместе. Решает: это несправедливо, несправедливей всего в его жизни.  
Тони мысленно кричит: да неужели у этих существ нет милосердия?! нет сострадания?! нет совести?!  
Но та девчонка пожалела Тони.  
Тони в отчаянии глядит в лицо этой фигуре — безносое и большеглазое. Шея Стива под его руками напряжена. Нет-нет-нет, думают они вместе.  
Нет.  
Тони вдруг вспоминает: Стив улыбается. Стив говорит: “Пеппер считает, что мы должны узаконить свои отношения… Это ведь теперь законно, да?” Тони тогда только кивает. Но не в том смысле, что должны. А в том, что законно. Он даже спросить не может, какого чёрта Пеппер полезла к Стиву. А Стив продолжает: “Мне так-то ничего этого не нужно. Кольцо ничего не изменит. Но священник ведь говорит: “в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии”? Вот. Это у нас уже есть. И это я хочу для нас и дальше.”  
Тони улыбается тоже, когда смотрит в лицо белому гуманоиду ростом с двухэтажный дом. Гуманоид может обратно рассовать их по клеткам, но Стива он у Тони не отберёт, потому что они со Стивом — одна плоть. Так?  
И фигура кивает: “Так.”  
А потом отодвигается в сторону и говорит: “Прошу прощения.”  
Тони не понимает, за что тот приносит извинения. За то, что стрелял в Стива? За то, что Тони превратился вот в это вот, чему нет ни названия, ни внятного объяснения? За то, что держал их со Стивом за животных?  
Или...  
И путь свободен.  
Стив делает шаг. И ещё один.  
Ярко, громко, свистит в ушах и дёргает в груди. И тяжело даются эти шаги.  
Мир меняется, и Тони меняется вслед за ним. А следом — и Стив.  
И они валятся на траву, и Стив наг, как в момент творения (и столь же прекрасен), и Тони тоже наг, но его кожа — это его кожа, не лаковая броня. И реактор в груди тихо, едва заметно гудит.  
— Что, чёрт возьми… — начинает Наташа.  
И замолкает. И на голых Стива с Тони пялятся — кроме Наташи ещё Клинт, Брюс, Коулсон, Джейн Фостер и проклятый Ричард Рид, который обязательно всё увиденное использует против Тони.  
Тони не считает нужным пробовать прикрыться.  
Он говорит:  
— Всем спасибо за внимание, а теперь мы со Стивом хотели бы вернуться домой. Нас ждут горячая ванна и огромная, огромная кровать. А отчёты… Ну их к чёрту. Пусть Коулсон что-нибудь напишет.  
Коулсон поднимает бровь, но медленно кивает.  
Отношениям Тони со Стивом много чего не хватает, как-то: уверенности в завтрашнем дне, чувства безопасности и стабильности, веры в то, что завтра будет лучше, чем вчера…  
Но вот что: они по-прежнему есть друг у друга. 

**Название:** Все лоси делают это  
**Размер:** драббл, около 700 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс & Тони Старк  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор, магический реализм, фэнтези  
**Вселенная:** MCU  
**Краткое содержание:** Какая-то херня происходит — как и всегда.

 

Лось из Стива Роджерса запоминающийся (и дело не в цвете; цвет тут вообще — дело десятое).  
Он огромен — тоже не редкость. Лоси те ещё твари. Но что уж говорить, допустим, о слонах.  
Нет, Роджерс — здоровенный мужик, а лось из него ещё здоровее, но это всё ещё лось.  
И рога у него развесисты, но причина не в моральном облике и поведении Тони — Роджерс ему уже таким достался. Не к Тони претензии, короче.  
Так вот.  
Роджерс — лось просветленный и бродит по лесам с самым смиренно-кротким видом, какой только можно вообразить в исполнении лося (хотя в целом фиолетовый лось с бирюзовыми рогами и размером с гараж не слишком вообразим).  
Роджерсу не хватает мандалы и молитвенного барабанчика, но вот всё зверье лесное на нем катается совершенно бесплатно и безопасно для себя — это точно.  
Ещё Роджерс может проращивать цветы: в дурном настроении его организм вырабатывает незабудки, а в возвышенном и поэтическом — ромашки и дикие розы.  
Но, пожалуй, самое поразительное — всё же его одухотворенный вид. Одухотворенный лосище.

***  
Тони Старк хотел бы считаться человеком необычным во всех смыслах, но он живет рядом с Роджерсом, поэтому ему приходится как-то поддерживать себя в форме и пытаться достойно конкурировать.  
Он говорит Кофеварке:  
— Слушай, но ведь мы с тобой тоже не лыком шиты?  
И Кофеварка варит ему кофе с цветками сирени и арахисовой посыпкой в зеленой глазури.  
— Это магия! — радостно провозглашает Тони.

***  
После своих лосиных скитаний Стив обычно запирается в студии и пишет маслом.  
Так-то он предпочитает акварель, акварель для него — любимый вариант, и акварель Стивова Тони нравится больше (особенно в процентном соотношении: шестьдесят восемь процентов всех акварелей Стива посвящены законному супругу; а картины маслом вообще ему не посвящены).  
Маслом же Роджерс пишет странное.  
То какие-то всполохи цвета и света, то — безбрежные моря безмятежности, а то — что-то отчаянное и нежное, но никогда — ничего конкретного.  
Пеппер, поразглядывав эти холсты, как-то восклицает:  
— О! А это очень хорошо! — и без спросу утаскивает.  
Позже холсты оказываются в каких-то коллекциях, но не за авторством Капитана Америка, а прикрытые чем-то незатейливо-незапоминающимся вроде “Джона Смита”.  
И пользуются успехом.  
— Что там нарисовано, в конце-то концов?! — однажды спрашивает Тони.  
— А, — отмахивается Стив. — Лоси примерно так видят мир.

***  
Тони изобретает штуку, которая высококачественно вычесывает и наглаживает лосей. Мгновенно получает на неё патент — никто его авторство не оспаривает, потому что другого такого гения, который изобрел бы чесалку для лося, в мире не нашлось.

***  
Тони по-прежнему интригует общая одухотворенность лося Роджерса. Он проводит небольшое исследование (ДЖАРВИС проводит) — ни один из зарегистрированных камерами видеонаблюдения лосей США или Канады такой степенью одухотворенности похвастаться не может.  
Тони раздобыл себе уникальный экземпляр.

***  
Стив Роджерс в очередной раз рисует Тони Старка, в этот раз голым, потому что подлинные шедевры всегда случаются при рисовании обнаженной натуры — такова официальная версия Тони Старка.  
Неофициальная: сеансы обнаженного позирования всегда заканчиваются сексом. Сногсшибательным. Примета такая.  
Стив любит Тони, Тони любит Стива. Но относительно лося многие вопросы остаются непроясненными.

***  
Тони Старк покупает заповедник местного значения. Отныне Роджерсу разрешается гулять не где попало, а исключительно в нём. Во избежание всякого там.

***  
Тони почти никогда не задаёт вопросов и даже терпит, не просит Стива обернуться в лаборатории, чтобы разрешить наконец вопрос сохранения массы.  
Но всё же. Роджерс — лосиный Будда?

***  
Тони просыпается в своей кровати и чувствует себя по-прежнему глубоко пьяным. Это в целом приятное чувство — его будто бы ласково укачивает и одновременно поглаживает во всех местах что-то тёплое и доброе. Тони мечтательно улыбается.  
Тони с трудом вспоминает: была пыльца. Не трахательная. Трахательная пыльца — выдумки и в природе не существует.  
Эта пыльца была алкогольная. Её распылил, задорно смеясь, человечек в зелёном плаще, но Тони теперь, хоть убей, не понимал, причём здесь зелёный плащ. Однако это приключение, по крайней мере, было бы приятным.  
— Всегда бы так, — искренне говорит Стиву (Стив лежит рядом, очень близко и тесно).  
— Ага. Только меня не торкает, — отозвается Стив с некоторым сожалением.  
Тони лежит и пытается припомнить. Получается.  
— Зато когда ты лось, у тебя такой вид, будто ты косяк выкурил.  
Стив ёрзает. Тони на него косится. Стив продолжает ёрзать.  
— О, — смущенно признаётся Стив в конце концов. — Мы, лоси, иногда едим мухоморы. Редко. Они вкусные. И расслабляют. И полезные. И рисовать потом хорошо выходит. А если случается переесть, то я становлюсь в белый горошек. Это элегантно...  
И хихикает. 

**Название:** Примадонна и дива кухни  
**Размер:** 1400 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс & Тони Старк  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, юмор  
**Вселенная:** MCU  
**Краткое содержание:** Какая-то хуйня происходит — как и всегда.

 

Пожив животным за стеклом клетки в зоопарке, Тони обогатился. Прежде всего, духовно: прочувствовал до глубины души, что взаперти живётся погано. А ещё — материально: блоком питания и материнской платой кофеварки, которую он просто не мог оставить умирать.  
Она, понимаете ли, поступила жестоко и даже чудовищно (нет, Тони не оправдывает свой собственный поступок). Она возложила на Тони груз своей ради него жертвы. Едва знакомая Тони кофеварка.  
Отдала свою жизнь.  
Тони не знает, принято ли так поступать в том мире, откуда он торопливо бежал. Не знает, в духе ли вещей — вещам обладать развитым состраданием и готовностью к самопожертвованию.  
Он спрашивает у своей Кофеварки:  
— И что, ты бы за меня жизнь отдала?  
Та только хмыкает и предпочитает отдать ему чашку прекраснейшего кофе, пока от неё не потребовали иных, более серьёзных жертв.

***  
И в лучшие-то времена у них — собственно, у всех Мстителей — со сном паршиво.  
А в худшие, соответственно, ещё хреновей, чем просто “паршиво”.  
Поэтому Тони теперь часто выныривает из кошмаров посреди ночи и долго пялится в потолок, а однажды просыпается рядом с огромным лосём. Тот смущен и послушно отправляется спать на прикроватный коврик. И он такой большой и тёплый, что Тони тогда тоже спит на полу.  
Со сном одни сплошные неловкости. Но Тони продолжает прежде всего ценить в себе и других способность воздержаться от ненужных вопросов.

***  
Восстановить кофеварку по материнской плате, выполненной в соответствии с инопланетной технологией из инопланетных материалов?  
Тони давно о таком мечтал.  
Тони Старк думает: вечно все ради всех жертвуют, иногда это доллар в стаканчик нищего, иногда — жизнь, и иногда люди вроде Инсена умирают на руках других людей вроде Тони Старка.  
Тони прилагает все усилия для того, чтобы разобраться в инопланетных технологиях, и они приводят его в восторг. Они восхитительны.  
Они...  
Тони не спит сутки, что ли, а потом Стив является, словно ангел возмездия и секса (или сексуального возмездия), чтобы надолго отвлечь, коварно заманить в кровать и там принудить крепко выспаться.  
Тони думает, что ему некуда торопиться. Но собирает кофеварку уже через неделю.  
Остаётся только её включить.

***  
Тони сильно переменился в последние годы, и это совершенно теоретическое знание ровно до момента, когда на глаза ему попадается интервью десятилетней давности. Десять лет назад Тони был молодым ублюдком, весёлым и совершенно нечувствительным ко многим вещам, мимо которых сейчас не может пройти, а тогда попросту не замечал.  
Тони разглядывает своё фото в плохом газетном растре и отчаянно ощущает, что был тогда другим и у него, другого, просто не могло случиться в жизни ничего хорошего вроде Инсена, кофеварки и Стива Роджерса.  
Хорошего, но страшного.  
Но случилось.

***  
Стив Роджерс имеет привычку думать о Тони Старке в фоновом режиме, на постоянной основе, и Тони это удивляет и несколько смущает ровно до момента, когда он оставляет на тарелке несколько пончиков Стиву на завтрак, а Стив-то на одиночной миссии.  
Тони никак не решается запустить новую кофеварку, она, молчаливая и неживая, стоит у него в мастерской и сияет хромовыми накладками.

***  
Стив Роджерс — парень простой. Он будет пить поганый кофе и заедать дрянной дешевой едой из пайков, но никогда не позволит такого Тони, потому что он-то простой, а Тони для него очень сложен.  
— Ты постоянно сбиваешь меня с толку, — однажды признаётся.  
Тони в конце концов торжественно приносит кофеварку в общую столовую и при большом стечении народа впервые запускает.  
И тут случается непредвиденное.  
Кофеварка по имени Кофеварка грозно мигает экраном и вкрадчиво интересуется:  
— А это что за мымра хромовая?  
— О. Я снова жива, — нежно удивляется новая кофеварка (ей необходимо имя!). — Спасибо.  
Так начинается Великая Кофеварочная война, продлившаяся целую неделю.  
Причем пострадавших в этой войне оказывается великое множество ещё до того, как Тони соображает — война объявлена.  
Тони потом пожалеет о множестве своих решений, а Стив будет объяснять, что ответственное отношение хозяина к вещи заключается подразумевает в том числе и заботу о тонких ранимых душах своих кофеварок.  
Странно, что Стив, который вырос в эпоху Великой депрессии, о душах кофеварок так много знает и понимает.  
— Вот что, — прищёлкивает пальцами Тони. — Ты у нас будешь зваться…  
И замолкает, потому что с именами у него так себе, и весь опыт его располагается в границах от “Дубина” до “ДЖАРВИС”.  
— Дороти, — предлагает Стив. — Как девочка, побывавшая в волшебной стране.

***  
Кофеварки плетут интриги.  
То есть сперва они соревнуются в качестве сваренного кофе, и кофе бесподобен, а Тони не видит ничего плохого том, чтобы выпивать кружек по двадцать в сутки.  
У Дороти кофе получается обычно очень крепким и ароматным, а Кофеварка предпочитает впечатлять идеальными пропорциями молока и сливок и неожиданными добавками (непонятно, впрочем, откуда она их берёт).

***  
Стив опять отправляется на одиночную миссию, чего Тони не может одобрить, но принимает — такова жизнь, такова работа Стива, и, как показывают последние события, никого невозможно удержать в хрустальном ларце.  
Потом кофеварки начинают пробовать пойти на сговор с ДЖАРВИСом, о чём тот растерянно сообщает Тони.  
Впрочем, именно ДЖАРВИСу ни одной из кофеварок нечего предложить, и Тони только интересуется:  
— А чего хотят-то?  
— Демонтажа оппонента, — вздыхает ДЖАРВИС.  
Но Тони, следует честно признать, на тот момент скорее забавно и любопытно, чем всё закончится, и он не принимает происходящее всерьёз.  
Ему нравится, что теперь точно не придётся ждать своей очереди, жаждая кофе в половину первого утра.  
К тому же Тони доволен, что никому на этот раз жизнью не обязан, сумел расплатиться по долгам.

***  
Потом Клинт, предвкушающий просто божественный кофе, получает кофе с чайной ложкой жгучего перца и едва не умирает — это он утверждает — от горечи.  
Расследование этого случая ничего не дает, а Кофеварка уверяет, что собиралась добавить в кофе ваниль.  
Желание выпить чашечку кофе делается теперь опасным и может привести к непредсказуемым результатам: Тони спросонья успевает выхлебать целую половину кружки, пока понимает, что пьёт какие-то помои.  
Теперь уже виновницей оказывается Дороти.  
— Меня подставили! — отчаянно вопит она.  
Тони думает, думает — и принимает непростое решение: относит Дороти обратно в мастерскую.  
И уверен, что тем самым положил войне конец.  
К тому же с миссии благополучно и в полной целости возвращается Стив, и Тони целые сутки не до козней и интриг слишком разумной бытовой техники.

***  
А потом Дороти начинает оглушительно верещать и плеваться кипятком во все стороны.  
— Что?!.  
— Боюсь, компьютерный вирус, сэр. Я работаю над проблемой, — извиняющимся тоном сообщает ДЖАРВИС. — Прошу, во избежание ожогов покиньте помещение.

***  
Стив утверждает, что Тони должен со своими кофеварками поговорить.  
Эта светлая мысль является в его голову после того, как в чашку выливается какая-то ржавчина, которой в совершенно новой кофеварке просто быть не может.

***  
Итого, Тони Старк имеет две сумасшедшие кофеварки, одна из которых с Тони уже лет пять и понимает его с полуслова, а вторая жизнь за него отдала.  
Мыслимо ли отрубить от питания одну из них? А они ведь не успокоятся.  
Стив бы, кстати, за Тони тоже жизнь отдал — это в продолжение темы жертвенности.  
Более того, занимается этим регулярно. Но Тони в долгу не остаётся, никогда, и это не новость. Новость будет заключаться в том, кто из них умрёт первым. Поскольку непредсказуемо, невычислимо, равновероятно. На любого из них может свалиться дом.  
Но скорее всего, Тони в могилу сведут эти вот кофеварочные войны.

***  
Кофейные диверсии приводят к тому, что Наташа притаскивает из “Вол-Марта” простую капельную кофеварку с нулевым интеллектом и торжественно выпиваете кружку совершенно посредственного, но безопасного и предсказуемого кофе.  
К новой кофеварке выстраивается очередь.  
Один Стив предпочитает пользоваться туркой.

***  
… А потом Тони обнаруживает, что Кофеварка чахнет. У нее выходит из строя блок питания, потом — начинают шалить контакты, а после и вовсе: только мигает и моргает, и тихонько болезненно вздыхает.  
Тони делается стыдно.  
Он стоит на кухне один, среди ночи, босиком, и вдруг понимает, что вот, пожалуйста, ему сорок, он жив, многие из тех, кто ему дорог, живы тоже, и есть печальная чахнущая кофеварка, и да, раз уж она тоже живая…  
— Послушай, — говорит он ей. — Люди, как правило, любят не кого-нибудь одного, а множество разных людей. Так и с, эм, кофеварками. Я тебя люблю и уважаю. Ты мне дорога, я очень рад, что ты у меня есть. Я хочу пить сваренный тобой кофе. Но это не значит, что Дороти я должен разобрать на запчасти. Или что из-за Дороти я люблю тебя меньше. Я тебя просто люблю. Понимаешь?  
Было бы смешно, если бы не настолько нелепо. И пол под босыми ногами неприятно холодный.  
— Ну? Мир?  
Кофеварка тихо гудит.  
Остаётся поговорить с Дороти, которая вовсе не девочка из Канзаса.  
На что он, Тони Старк, тратит свою жизнь? Боже-боже...  
Но у жизни, только-только начинает чувствовать Тони, нет окончательного результата, к которому следует стремиться. Жизнь есть перетекание из момента в момент, и в каждый из этих моментов ты, собственно, жив. Спасибо, Кэп. В том числе, спасибо, Кэп Америка, за то, что жив — и есть, с кем просыпаться рядом.  
И всем причастным спасибо тоже.  
Он идёт к кофеварке по имени Дороти и гладит её по хромовому боку.  
Мир воцаряется окончательно.


End file.
